Promise, Fallen, you'll find a way
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: He promised to protect, and he would rather die then break his promises. It's not like Axel can stop him AKUSOR mentions AKUROX Cahracter Death please review !


I got...a plot bunny in my head and this came out...hush I know it's stupid .

* * *

_One last kiss for you, One more wish to you, please make up your mind girl, I'd do anything for you_

Axel was scared, really frustrated, even though he shouldn't be able to feeling anything at all this feeling that filled his being was without a doubt fear, guilt, worry, defeat, frustration, concern and... love? What the fuck?

He was tired from fighting all the dusks that were appearing everywhere, normally he wouldn't have had a problem but that damn kid. That fucking wannabe hero, that bastard that he couldn't take his eyes off decided to play hero and jump into the mess. Well in a sense he needed to, the boy wanted to go to his best friend Kairi, whom he, Axel, kidnapped. The very boy that took away Roxas, his dearest friend, was fighting, sweating, bleeding, for Axel, for him, to protect him. How silly, like Axel needs protecting.

The boy had come alone, no duck following after him, no goofy friend making silly laughing sounds, no overly large mouse. No one but himself and the wannabe hero called Sora.

The redhead gasped as he sat up, the dusks were being kept at bay but for how long? Just how long before this hero would fall? Axel rolled his eyes, he highly doubted that. It was stupid Sora, stupidly heroic Sora...fucking Sora...

He cringed a little as he saw one of the dusks cut Sora's leg it was a shallow cut nothing much.

"Just fucking go already!" yelled Axel at him.

Sora looked back and smirked at him before he knocked down another dusk making it disappear, "No, I'm not going to leave you behind!" he yelled back at Axel.

Axel cursed him out fine...the fucking hero can do as he pleases.

Sora noticed how many dusks were coming closer to where both he and Axel were he had a theory. He moved to the left as he attacked them, swinging the keyblade like a sword. They followed him, they didn't even seem to care that Axel as sitting there, drained of magic and strength. So, Sora thought, I'm right....

He looked back at Axel and grinned, "I'll be right back, ok?" he said as he grinned in that carefree childish manner that was all his own.

Axel blinked, he didn't understand what the younger boy meant, "What are you-"

Before he could finish asking Sora rushed off in the mess of Nobodies, swinging, dodging, fighting...

The green eyed man was confused, _"I'll be right back, ok?"_, why...oh no..."Sora...?" he seemed to whisper at first, "SORA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sora didn't respond, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. A dusk swung at him aiming for his stomach, he blocked it in time and dodged as two more followed suit. Panting he rushed towards the center, to finish them off, he had too, he left Axel back there, he needed to get rid of these dusks. Though they were weak, they were great in number.

Sora growled as he dodge rolled in time, as he destroy three dusks in a row, but he over looked one that appeared behind him stabbing him in his side. He cried in agony but pushed the pain away. He had to numb himself, he had to. He kicked the dusk away and cut it in half. But even as he cut them down more keep popping up, like weeds.

He gripped his keyblade tighter and lunged forward as he twisted his body to flip over the dusk and land on his feet killing it instantly. "Firaga!" he yelled as he casted a fire spell setting them on fire he smiled in satisfaction as the burned to death. Not in an evil way, but more like a 'one down a few hundred to go'. A blizzaga spell iced them in their place as Sora jumped into the air he turned his body and smashed them into little pieces with his keyblade.

As he slashed another three times cutting it into three pieces he left himself open, and unguarded. Two dusks slithered their way towards him and jumped on top of him. Sora cried out in surprise as he was pushed onto the floor, it was cold. As he fell more dusks joined in, slithering towards him, huddling above him. He yelled out in pain and frustration as he felt cuts being made onto his body, stabs into his sides and arms.

"SORA!" yelled Axel he couldn't see what was going on. He didn't know what was happening. Damn himself to be out of power right now, damn it!

But that yell was all that Sora needed to remind himself why he was fighting this fight, he made a promise to protect, he made a promise to himself to others and even if he didn't say it out loud, he promised Axel. He needed to end this now!

Growling he pushed himself up as he cut stabbed and slashed at the dusks on him, around him, above him. One move, that one move he knew could do the trick, but he didn't want to rely on it, but he had too. Sora yelled as he summoned his ultima blade, his strongest and most powerful keyblade form.

His bright blue eyes glowed brightly with knew determination, the dusks aren't going to be coming forever, he can, no he will do this! Sora smirked as he stood in the middle, the dusks surrounded him, this was his very last move, and hoped it worked. He spun his keyblade, and yelled all that could be seen was a bright light.

Axel shut his eyes tightly as the bright light surround him, everything, it was so bright, stupidly bright. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing, there were no dusks at all...they were wiped clean. He looked up and saw Sora waving at him in a shaking manner, he looked bloody. His clothes seemed to drip of it, his hair covered with it and his arm and legs riddled with cuts. But his eyes were bright, the bright ocean blue they always are.

Axel smirked, or rather he smiled as he shook his head, "Stupid...Sora," he said.

The boy that made his way towards him was different from the boy he had met in Castle Oblivion, he is stronger, centered, determined, confident, and a stupid hero.

The redhead managed to stand up, though his legs shook in protest he walked towards Sora, they were going to met in the middle. And he could clearly see the cheerful, carefree smiled on the younger one lips. Axel wanted to smiled, to laugh at him, to tease him, hug him, and may be thank him but he couldn't.

Sora opened his mouth to speak as a dusk suddenly appeared from behind him and thrust it's arm forward. Sora was caught off guard, besides he couldn't move Axel would've gotten hit and his eyes merely grew wide and the blade like arm thrust into his chest spraying blood all over the ground, and at Axel's feet. He gasped as the dusk drew back and he slowly fell to the floor.

Axel screamed, he screamed louder then he ever had in his whole life, gather the bit of magic he had recovered his burned the dusk and it disappeared. Within seconds he was by Sora's side, his green eyes were lost they were filled with emotions that shouldn't be possible. Guilt, pain, loss, regret and... love?

He knelled down, there was blood pooling under Sora, his life force was fading, Axel could feel it. He didn't care that his clothes would be covered in blood, he didn't care if Sora saw him, a Nobody, cry.

Sora, gasping for breath, but still held that stupid grin on his face, looked up at Axel. It was painful, it hurt, but it was dulling and soon he knew, he wouldn't feel anything. He reached up and cupped Axel's cheek, feeling the tears fall on his hand.

"Why...are you crying?" he asked between breathes.

Axel gripped his hand, "Because, this shouldn't be happening, it should be me! Not you, me!" he yelled as he held the hand tightly.

Sora simply smiled, "Don't think like that, Axel...I'm glad I could protect you," he said and smiled, "I...h-h-have something to give you,"

Axel stopped crying and merely held onto Sora's hand, the younger boy used what very little strength he had in him and handed Axel the Keyblade and Kairi's charm. Axel's eyes grew wide as he held them he looks surprised and shocked, "Why are you-"

"So I can keep my promise to Kairi, t-take care of her please? And this...w-way...I'll always be with you...w-we will always be with you, as S-Sora and R-Roxas," he managed to say as his eyes almost closed. He hadn't told anyone that he knew who Roxas was, but Axel deserved to know.

Axel shook his head, "NO! Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare to die Sora! I love you!" he yelled as he glared only to realize what his words meant. He just told Sora the he loved him, it was true, but....how could he? He didn't have a heart!

Sora coughed up blood and laughed a little, "I-I love you too..." he smiled and placed his hand on Axel's chest, "My heart...m-my...f-feelings....will always be with you..." he said." It was yours from the beginning," he whispered.

Axel gasped as a faint light embraced him and at the feeling of something heavy in his empty chest, the sound of a heart beating inside of him. He understood but it hurt, he was crying, he was hurt and Sora was dying. He leaned close to the fallen hero inches above his lips.

Sora smiled, "H-h-hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?" mumbled the redhead.

"D-did...I...am I...a hero? Did I…keep my promises?" he asked, it was a stupid question but he couldn't help but remember when he was younger and he would pretend to play hero with all the 'monsters'

Axel smiled brightly. "Yes, my love..."

"G-good..." Sora sighed but the smile never left his face, "It's...up to you...you're the key to the door of light know....I-I believe in you...I w-will always be w-w-ith you."

Axel nodded his head as he tears fell on Sora's face like rain, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips, Sora kissed him back and put all his being into the kiss, all his love, everything.

Axel pulled away, "I love you, Sora," he whispered.

Sora smiled , "I love you too....Axel...."

Sora slowly closed his eyes as Axel watched his last breath leave his body his hand was limp in his gloved one. All the color was drained from his skin and the blood was like a pool all around him. But that carefree, goofy smile was still on his lips, he looked content.

But Axel screamed, he screamed bloody murder and heard it echo all around him, this anguish, this anger, this sadness. He screamed it all the way to high heaven. Gasping for breath he looked down at Sora, who looked peaceful.

Axel cried, as he placed his head on top of Sora's chest, "I promise....I promise..." he said as he was sobbing.

Slowly, reluctantly he stood up letting go of Sora's hand, he held onto the keyblade and Kairi's good luck harm. He did his best and managed to smile at him, "I promise, Sora."

He waved his hand an opened a portal as he slowly stepped inside he looked over at Sora's body again and smiled as he placed his hand over his chest where his heart was beating. Sora will always be with him, a he thought this the keyblade changed into one that resembled his old weapons and a name floated into his mind. '_Bond of Flames'_.

Axel smiled as he turned away, he'll keep his promise to Sora, and he will always love him because they will always be together. "I promise," he whispered.

_With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep._

* * *

I'll love the person forever if they know who inspired this xD Anyway please review ~


End file.
